Lost then Found
by Xandoria DuUrden
Summary: One lost in the Arctic, one lost in his guilt. Both found by a friend. NOT SHIPPING THEM! Meihem involved, 5th of Overwatch stories.
1. Not Welcome

12 years ago: Mei boarded the plane, excited to set up the first data recorder in Australia in the explosion. They took off, and Mei nearly puked, unused to flying. He called over the propellers,

"Put on your head set! It will let us talk!" She complied, and he said much clearer, "We'll arrive in about an hour."

"Don't worry. I'm not in a rush. Could you tell me more about Australia?"

"The only good Australian I've seen is a dead or incarcerated one."

"They can't be all bad."

"The good ones are dead. That's what I just told you. They run in a kind of hierarchy: there's the strongest who live like kings; the middle class, who are scavengers, looking for pretty much any job they can land, evil intent or otherwise; and then the lower class, the injured, irradiated, crazy, killing people, if you can call them that. Like I said, only good Australian is one who's incarcerated or dead, in both ways of the phrase." Mei frowned. *No one is all bad or monstrous. Maybe they don't know how to be considerate.* "What are you setting down there for?"

"Climatology. If I figure out a way to reverse the radiation and pollution, the rest of the world will have a chance."

"Well, it's your job, not mine. Try to sleep. You won't get a chance to when you get there. Australians have a hard time trusting anyone they don't know, and live by 'kill first and ask questions never'."

"I'll be careful, sir." The majority of the trip passed in silence; Mei not sure what to say. About five minutes away from the drop off point, the pilot said, "I'm lowering my speed now. Last chance to back out, Doc."

"No. This is my job, and I am going to do it." He shrugged.

"Okay. See the clearing?" Mei peered out of the window, and saw mountains of debris and metal everywhere but a small ten by ten area.

"…Yes, but what happens if I miss?"

"Well, if you miss, you get hurt then die, or you die on contact, so hope you don't miss." *That is encouraging.*

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. I'll be waiting on the coast to the west in 2 days." He called as she jumped. She managed to follow the pilot's instructions and landed on the clearing. Adjusting her bag of equipment, she set off for Mount Kosciuszko. Less than an hour in, something wrapped around her throat, and she almost screamed.

"Let's see that bag, mate." She struggled, ramming her skull into the man's face. He grunted, letting her go briefly before Mei had a knife to her throat and a murderous look in the man's eyes. He went to stab when a shout echoed through the piles of scrap.

"Dusty, wait!" A small man with an Omnic arm was suddenly in front of both of them. Mei frowned at him, but was more worried about the knife against her neck. "Dusty, that ain't a scavenger."

"It's not? It sure looks like one." The man squinted at her. His hair seemed to be burning or at least burned recently, ash covered his entire body, and he looked extremely malnourished and filthy. Mei couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever heard of a bath. The knife-wielding man suddenly gagged, backing away from Mei. "Oh, man, what is that? Smells like rotting barbie…" Mei went pink and began to retort when the other man said,

"I have no idea, mate, but sure no one from here would smell like that." She tried to speak again.

"She's from another country, Jamie?" She turned a beet color, but they continued talking like she wasn't there.

"I guess. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"She sure is fat." That was the last straw for Mei, who decked 'Dusty' in the gut.

"I would appreciate if you stopped talking about me like I can't understand you! I am not fat; I am wearing clothing! How dare you threaten someone who has done nothing to you! Now, if you could kindly point me in the direction of the highest point here, I would be very grateful." Jamie frowned at the glowing woman; then looked up at her hair, making Mei bristle in annoyance.

"What's that in your hair? It looks like an Alan wrench." *Did he not hear me?!* Mei said hotly,

"It is a hair pin!" Jamison plucked it out of her hair with ease, inspecting it with interest. Mei shouted, "Give that back!" He stood straight, almost 2 feet taller than her, preventing her from getting it back, and grinned madly.

"Make me, princess." Dusty recovered, laughing at the comment of his friend.

"You're just a no-good bully! How can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror?" Mei shouted, losing her temper.

"Begging your pardon, but I consider myself a freedom fighter. Just a misunderstood one. Also, that's cold." Mei's eyes flashed violently. Jamie chuckled, continuing, "I'll show you Devil's Peak. Hope you're ready to put some Omnics in the scrap bin."

"Hey, Rat! what about my pay?" 'Rat' looked Dusty in amusement.

"What for? We'll finish the job when I get back. 'Sides, you're the one who put a knife to her."

"I thought she was a scavenger!" He started walking away rather quickly. Mei followed him begrudgingly, not liking this situation. Unable to contain her confusion, though, she asked,

"I thought Mount Kosciuszko was the tallest peak here?"

"The blazes is that place?" Rat muttered, not recognizing the name. He tossed the pin over his shoulder at her, and she caught it, pinning her hair back again. "No, that's-" He pointed to a pile of scrap, smiling at her bewildered look. "The tallest place. Omnics are like rabbits up there. You're lucky if you meet thirty. I go there to blow the things up, but they keep coming. You like climbing?" She nodded, frowning. "Have fun, princess." She shouted as Rat or Jamie or whatever his name was walked off,

"You're just going to let me fight them off alone?"

"Yup."

"You're a monster!" He purposely shivered, and Mei frowned.

"Brr. I get cold just by looking at you." She shouted hotly,

"Then you should look somewhere else!" She judged the best way to get up, ignoring the aggravating man.

"Bye-bye, shorty." Mei looked at him, then looked down as she heard a thump as an odd device hit the ground.

"Ah!" She tucked her body in as the blast sending her flying onto a ledge on the peak.

"You're welcome!" He wandered back to his base chuckling, leaving Mei to curse him and set up her systems for data gathering. She met the deadline and headed off to the Artic, declining to reply to the pilots questions about the state of her singed jacket.


	2. Wasted

2 years ago: Hanzo sat down in the corner booth. He muttered nonsense as he thought about what was going to happen today. He supposed it could be worse. For 5 years, he'd thought his brother was dead. For 3, he'd been debating about whether Genji was truly still alive in that machinery. For 4 more, he'd been burning with guilt over what he had made of his brother. And now, 12 years after the event that started the entire issue in the first place, they were going to be meeting in a bar. Just him and his brother. Who had been dead. For 12 years now. And was half-machine. By Hanzo's own hand. "Sake." He told the waiter, who produced it quickly. Hanzo downed it in one gulp, relishing the numbing of his mind and burning of his throat. At least Genji was still alive. He supposed that was something to be glad about. Even though because he was, he would be in constant agony in an unnatural body and Hanzo had been dishonored. For failing a task he had never wanted. "Sake."

Hanzo groaned quietly as he finished the 5th glass, hitting his head on the table and wrapping his hands around his neck. He felt the table shift, and heard a quiet buzzing sound across from him. a light, green and vivid, was glowing bright enough to cut through his closed eye lids but muted enough to not cause pain. Hanzo sighed heavily, muttering in Japanese, "Hello, Genji."

"Hello, Hanzo. I see you began without me."

"Hmm." Hanzo sat up straighter, vision slightly blurry but he made no sign he was completely drunk. "…Why did you want to meet here?" Genji seemed to smile: Hanzo couldn't tell between his fuzzy vision and Genji's visor.

"After last time, I believed a public place would be more opportune than a place filled with memories."

"…" Hanzo didn't know what to say to his brother: nothing seemed to be working, and he dully thought it wasn't the alcohol doing it. Then the waiter came.

"We don't serve Omnics. Please leave."

"He's not-" Hanzo began hotly, but Genji grabbed his shoulder.

"Of course, sir. My apologies. I didn't realize you were still in the old ages." The waiter began to curse Genji out, but Hanzo decked him.

"Don't call my brother that!" He bellowed, making several people look at him oddly. Genji apologized and guided Hanzo out.

"I thought you said I was the one with the bad temper, brother?"

"You are…or were. I'm not sure anymore…one moment." Hanzo vomited out most of the alcohol. He shook his head rapidly, ignoring the growing headache. "I apologize. Trying to drown out memories doesn't work anymore."

"Did it ever?"

"…No." Hanzo sighed. "…This is not how I wished for the evening to go."

"I understand. Let's go to the park."

"Very well." They sat on the bench together. "…So what have you been doing?"

"I joined Overwatch." Hanzo choked.

"I never…"

"Most did not. My existence is not permitted by current law, so I was sent to Blackwatch." Hanzo nodded. "I met several good people there. I even got a girlfriend of sorts."

"…Girlfriend?"

"Angela Zeigler. She is the doctor that saved my life. I also made friends with a man named Jessie and a woman named Lena. And how have you been, brother?"

"…Poor. I was approached by a wraith to join a terrorist group. I had no interest in it."

"I was approached by someone in a similar fashion, though it was to divulge information. I declined."

"Gin has been well. He's gotten skilled with knives, but has no respect at all for anyone."

"Did we?"

"On the surface." Hanzo protested, making Genji chuckle. "I have not had many experiences over the years, but I have not lessened in skill."

"Of course. Who would we have become if we had?" Hanzo scoffed-chuckled. "A wraith…why do you say a wraith?" Hanzo frowned.

"He wore a skull mask and a black trench coat. He seemed to be…unhappy about something. I call him wraith because he could turn into smoke. He mentioned you and a… 'ingrate'." Genji looked at Hanzo in silence. "…Does this bother you?"

"…Yes. I know who it is that approached you, yet he was meant to be dead. How is it that he survived?" Hanzo frowned at Genji's confusion.

"Who was it?"

"A former man named Gabriel Reyes. May I assume you recognize the name?" Hanzo appraised Genji's face before replying. He was being serious.

"Yes. I recognize it."

"He was my commander. Jessie is the ingrate."

"You seem less surprised and more saddened."

"I am not surprised. Many of my old friends talked about him being alive and working with Talon, but I hoped-rather foolishly-they were mistaken. To hear he attempted to recruit you is rather upsetting."

"He failed." Hanzo said flatly. "He said I would be able to rebuild our father's empire, regain my honor. I informed him I'd rather perish than serve them, no matter what the benefits were. I was also approached by 2 others: I continued to decline." Genji chuckled.

"I believe I was the only one who could ever sway your decisions." Hanzo smiled softly.

"You and Mother." They both chuckled lightly as a man approached them.

"Excuse me, are you the Shimada brothers?" both of them looked at each other.

"Who are you?"

"U-um, I'm supposed to deliver this to the Shimada brothers. I read it, but I have no idea what it means." Hanzo grabbed it, opening the folded paper with a frown.

"Gin is a rather convincing tool." Hanzo's breath caught in his throat. "Join or it goes to waste." Genji looked at the man and said,

"Who gave this to you?"

"U-um, some guy…kind of stuck out with a colorful skirt and no shirt…" Hanzo cursed.

"Akande." The man interjected as they both started rushing off,

"I also was given this by some kid…a girl, I think…" Hanzo grasped the second note.

"They don't know not to mess with the Shimada." Hanzo cursed even louder.

"…He's not taken." Hanzo looked at Genji and stated gravely,

"Gin is going after them, the idiot boy!"


	3. Rescue

3 years ago: Mei fought against the wind desperately, but knew she had to turn back. After a week of walking, she barely had covered 20 miles. Snowball was frozen solid, and Mei herself was beyond what she could handle temperature wise. She begrudgingly turned back, walking back to the prison of the Eco-point.

It had been weeks now. 9 years of absence, no communication, and no way of informing anyone she was alive and stranded. She was scared, and alone: Snowball couldn't charge with the raging snowstorm outside, and it had been blasting since she got back to the shelter. Mei didn't know what to do, so just shut off most of the power, locked the closed cryochamber room, and set herself up in the closet to save power. Sometimes, she could hear shouts echoing down the hall, but when she went to investigate, it was just as empty as before. She had no idea how long it had been exactly: with Snowball out of power and most of the base on power saving mode, she couldn't check.

She heard shouting once again. She ignored them this time, not even bothering to check. She felt the base start getting warmer. Figuring her body was suffering from a mild case of frostbite, she disregarded it, huddling closer to the only heat source in the closet. Mei choked down a sob: she'd never felt so alone. She heard a strange voice call, "Privet? Kto-nibud' zdes'? (Hello? Anyone here?)" Mei shuffled closer to the door, confused. She'd never heard distinct words before, even if she couldn't understand them. She wandered farther, entering a darkened room. She flipped the power switch, and found a paused table tennis game. More strange words came from the same voice, then it said, "Anyone there? I am Zarya. This is rescue mission." Mei didn't respond, suddenly worried it wasn't a rscue, but a pirating expedition. She'd rather not get killed by pirates, but she went closer to the door, listening to the voice. "What are these?" She called over her comms, "James! You read English, correct?...Good. I am sending picture. Tell me what it means…Neyt. There is table tennis game almost finished. And open…tube-thing. Someone got out. I will find…What does this mean?…we will find her body, then." The voice got closer and closer. "Doctor Zhou? I am Zarya. This is rescue miss-…James, come here. I need you to translate."

"Coming…This is a supply list. They were running out. That means their communication array went out, and they were trying to fix it. There was some polar storm. That's probably what threw it out since it was about the time they stopped broadcasting permanently. I'm telling you, Zarya. No one is here but dead bodies and cold." Mei frowned as the female voice said firmly,

"Until I see proof, I am not leaving. Start looking for doctor. Dr. Zhou?" Mei listened carefully. It didn't sound like pirates, but the Australian that tried to blow her up didn't seem that dangerous either. Mei stifled a sob as the voice came closer, and the voice paused its calling. "Dr. Zhou?"

"…I'm not opening this door unless I know you aren't a pirate or a figure of my imagination."

"…well, I am Zarya, and I have group of people looking for survivors here. I don't know if you can imagine that. And I am not pirate."

"I'm sure a pirate would say the same thing!" Mei retorted, but opened the door regardless. A huge woman as in the doorway, a thick parka over huge muscles and a literal plasma cannon being carried like it was a feather. Mei's jaw dropped.

"I am Zarya, not pirate. We are here to rescue you."

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't really think you were a pirate, but I was scared…How long was I in there?"

"…the last communication from here was almost ten years ago."

"The day the polar storm hit."

"Come, Doctor Zhou. We should be leaving."

"Call 'Mei' Mei. I prefer it."

"Very well. Like I said, Mei, we should be going. Are there any others?"

"No…I'm the only one, besides Snowball." Zarya frowned at the blue drone.

"I do not like Omnics."

"Oh, he's not. He's a drone, and helps me take notes of places I can't reach. He may be sentient, but he's not an Omnic."

"I would keep it off. Many of my friends will attack him on sight." Mei frowned, complying with her suggestion.

"Why? They aren't our enemies…"

"Hmm. I am less aggressive towards them now, but still do not care for them. Do you know about Overwatch?"

"Yes…"

"What will you do when we arrive in Russia?" Zarya asked, introducing her to James and a woman named Bridget.

"Continue my research, hopefully." Mei didn't add the fact she would be joining Overwatch again. Zarya thumped the small woman's back, smiling. Mei lurched forward, then was practically crushed in a hug.

"You are good woman, Mei." Mei blushed, confused and flattered as Zarya wrapped her in a massive hug. She retracted, smiling at her new friend who felt very awkward. "We all have our jobs to do. Now, we shall finish vacation and do them!" James and Bridgette looked at each other.

"This was a vacation?" The two whispered, frowning. They got back to Russia quickly. Mei stalled her leaving until James and Bridget left, then asked as Zarya began packing away the unused supplies and equipment for future use,

"What would you say if…I said I was going to rejoin…"

"Overwatch? I do not care: they may help. I don't see how things could get worse."

"…Would you like to join with me?" Zarya paused, looking at Mei in surprise. "We could make a difference, not just in Russia, but the whole world. They're fighting Talon right now-" Recognition crossed over Zarya's face, and she bellowed out,

"Gladly!" Mei barely realized what was happening before they were on a plane to the Gibraltar base.


	4. Family Trip

2 years ago: Hanzo and Genji arrived at the shop within the hour. It was a wreck: the shop owner was dead from gunshot wounds, the place looking as if there had been a struggle then a wild search for valuables. The cash register was completely gone, and paper was scattered around the place. Genji stated,

"I will look down here. You search upstairs." Hanzo nodded, racing up. He found 3 dead bodies in the living quarters: 2 with cut throats and one with several stab wounds in the chest and legs. Hanzo sighed sadly: torture.

"Genji! Gin killed 3 of them." Genji was up the stairs in a flash.

"…All 3 of them were born a few miles away: he likely went there." Time passed as the brothers grew closer, hunting down Gin all over Japan. A year passed. A second passed as they followed him across the world. Finally, they arrived at Illios. Genji paused Hanzo. "We have been searching for a long time. A day of rest will not hinder us." He guided Hanzo into the Shambali monk temple. Genji calmly greeted the master, whereas Hanzo stiffly nodded at him. They were led to a room, and Hanzo very quickly fled the temple, entering the courtyard instead. Genji joined him. "You seem tense, brother."

"…I do not belong here."

"You still do not feel as though you deserve peace?"

"I TRIED…I tried to kill you, Genji. I almost did." Genji sighed.

"You must forgive yours-" Genji broke off, nodding behind Hanzo. He turned, and saw the most orderly woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She was quietly speaking to a monk, who gestured over to them. She strode up, but seemed rather frightened over something. Hanzo felt his face turn red.

"Are you aware of where Lucio Correia dos Santos' next concert will be held?"

"Um…" Genji whispered,

"Do not get flustered, brother." Hanzo swore silently that Genji would get a fist to the face tonight.

"No, I am not." She frowned, and Hanzo tried not to think of his heart pounding in his ears.

"Are you aware of his location?"

"No, I am not. Why are you looking for him?"

"…I am unsure who else can help me." Hanzo noticed she seemed to be measuring her words carefully. Genji quietly told Hanzo a number, which he relayed, glancing at Genji in confusion.

"Perhaps that will assist you. What is your name?" She seemed intrigued.

"I am Satya." Genji handed her a note.

"They will ask to meet you in person. If you would, deliver this to Angela Zielger, please." Satya frowned at Genji, turning to Hanzo after a curt nod.

"It was pleasant to meet you." He watched her walk away, and said,

"Perhaps we will meet again, miss." He turned to Genji, and hissed, speaking Japanese,

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because it is rare for you to get flustered over, and I greatly enjoy the change." Hanzo growled.

"You will pay, Genji."

"Just because you can't talk to girls?" Hanzo growled, rushing after the retreating Genji, and the day ended with Hanzo getting his wrist damaged because of hitting Genji's metal face covering. They sighed, sitting in the room in silence. "You truly must forgive yourself." Hanzo didn't reply. How could he forgive himself after what he had done? He stood up.

"Genji, Gin is in the United States." Genji sat up, looking at Hanzo in confusion.

"Why do you believe that, Brother?"

"Where did you disappear to? Where did I? And where does most ships from here go to?" Genji nodded, racing off with Hanzo to get a ticket to the US. "But where would he be in that country?" Genji knelt on his knees, sword facing upwards. Hanzo sat like that as well, thinking deeply as the ship sailed towards the opposite continent.

"…New York." Genji stated firmly. Hanzo frowned. "It is where everyone who has no experience there goes. It will be difficult to find him there, however."

"…Should we tell him?"

"Tell him that we are not sure who is his father, and that our entire clan other than the 3 of us are dead?" Hanzo winced at Genji's blunt statement. "I do, but now is not the time to consider how to explain: now we must find him." Hanzo nodded in understanding.

"It will be difficult."

"Neither of us have spoken to him in many years. He believes I am dead. Why would it be simple?" Hanzo sighed.

"It seems our entire lives have been difficult. I would appreciate even a single day of simplicity."

"I believe that to be a foolish endeavor, but I agree." When they arrived, Genji and Hanzo walked along, looking around for a trace of the young boy. As they passed a police station, Genji paused Hanzo.

"What, Genji-" They found him: his black hair and grey eyes standing out. His arms were crossed, and he was arguing with the police. "…d***."

"Agreed." Both brothers looked at each other. "Break him out at night?"

"Break him out at night. We can't afford to let Talon grab him: he's angry enough." They snuck into the prison late at night, Genji tapping the bars. Gin sat up, looking surprised and speaking in Japanese.

"…Who are you?"

"I am Genji. And as you can see, I am not dead." Genji sliced open the cell quickly. Gin didn't move. "We need to move."

"I am not leaving until I receive an explanation as to why I was left in a f****** shop for 14 and half years."

"It was too dangerous."

"Yeah, and yet I got found at the shop. It was definitely safe." Hanzo appeared.

"The police are coming. Gin, now."

"So your brother isn't dead? And I got left with no explanation, with a stranger for 14 YEARS!" Gin said in accusation. Hanzo grabbed his shoulder, yanking him out of the place. Gin didn't help, but didn't resist either, swearing the entire way as Hanzo swore at Gin, a silent Genji following behind. Hanzo was just hoping the entire journey to Colorado wouldn't be like this.


	5. Dear Mei

Mei hummed quietly as she checked her files again. Then she heard a sound. Turning sharply, she saw the Australian. Not forgetting that he had tried to dismantle Snowball, almost killed her, and boobytrapped her weapon, she locked eyes with him. "What do you want?"

"You don't look different." Mei paused.

"…Come again?"

"I last saw you over 15 years ago: why don't you look different?" Mei blinked in confusion. "I would have thought you'd grow." Mei turned red, shouting in frustration and driving the man out of her office. "I was just asking, princess!" He shouted back, stalking off. Zarya appeared, and Mei carved a smile on her face.

"You do not like him very much."

"No, I do not. Well, perhaps I would if he wasn't so mean! How can I help?"

"I was going to ask if you have seen Reinhardt."

"No, I haven't, but I think Winston has."

"Spasibo (Thanks)." She walked off. Mei went back to work when McCree stopped by.

"McCree! How can I help?"

"I was wondering if you knew about another girl coming in?"

"Another girl? Who?"

"Name's Satya. Bit of neat freak, but nice enough."

"I did not know: xiexie."

"Bie keqi (you're welcome)." Mei paused, but he was already gone.

"…McCree knows mandarin. Alright…" She got up, planning on welcoming the new girl when she heard a shout. She paused, then headed to find out what happened. Ana was having an argument with Bridgette of all people.

"They are my family!"

"If you go after them, Talon will gain another hostage."

"I need to support Papa!"

"I know, but we cannot afford to send you off."

"What about Julia? She's called me: she doesn't have an address, and she is alone. If she doesn't have someone to protect her-" Ana placed her hand on Bridgette's shoulder.

"If she is Torbjorn's child, she can protect herself." Bridgette shook her hand off.

"That's not enough! She's taken too much already." Bridgette stormed out, pushing passed Mei with a quiet apology. Ana sat down heavily.

"What can I do for you, Mei?"

"…I heard shouting, and I wanted to make sure everyone was alright…"

"…I need to convince Soldier of something very important. As Bridgette just said: Sombra has taken too much. Thank you for checking on us. Try to rest, Mei: I have a feeling this war is just beginning."

"…You as well, Miss Amari." Mei attempted to sleep, but the memory of what just happened between the 2 close friends was fresh in her mind. Things continued: a few new people had appeared, but both seemed to be avoiding her: one was a green ninja Omnic that seemed familiar to most other people, and the other was a ninja that was rarely seen. She really just tried to avoid the situation: the ninja didn't seem excited to be here. She would make sure everyone had food, though, knowing what it was like to go hungry. Winston would often ask for her help with the technology: someone (And they all know who) kept cracking their security, so they had to continue to revamp it almost weekly. But of all the people she avoided, Reaper was the one she practically fled every time she saw him. Something about him disturbed her, likely the fact he never took off the mask. Yet the one she really wanted to avoid kept finding her and asking annoying questions. Junkrat was driving her nuts. Less than a week in, she was about ready to give him a bad enough case of frostbite to remove fingers. It had been a day since the ninjas had appeared when she heard a knock at the door. She threw it open, ready to kill Junkrat: the 4th time today he'd shown up at her door! Instead, there was a box. Expecting the worst, she gingerly pulled it into her room, opening it carefully. When nothing exploded, she pulled it open. Confetti went everywhere, and she coughed a few pieces of it up.

"…Junkrat…What's this?" She looked down, seeing papers randomly thrown inside it. She pulled out the only one that was folded like a letter would be.

"Dear Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou, I was hoping to convince Jamie not to send you any kind of explosion, but he insisted. I apologize for the mess. I am sending you this box to hopefully explain why Jamie keeps bothering you. He thought I got rid them, but when I was teaching him to write, he practiced by writing you letters. I apologize ahead of time for his spelling should you choose to read them. I understand you are very busy, but I would appreciate if you gave reading them a shot-Mako Rutledge."

"Mako? Who is…Mako?" She held the letter tightly, heading out to talk to Soldier. She knocked quietly.

"Enter, Mei." She complied, seeing Soldier at his punching bag again.

"How do you always know it's me?"

"Because you're the only one who knocks that quietly. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you knew who… Mako Rutledge is." Soldier paused, looking at her oddly.

"…I have no idea."

"…Do you know who…Jamie is?"

"Jamie? Oh, it's Junkrat. His actual name is Jamison, but everyone who calls him something other than Junkrat calls him Jamie."

"Hmm…Oh! Mako Rutledge must be Roadhog's real name." Soldier shrugged.

"I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he just…" Mei realized how odd it would sound to explain that she had gotten a letter with a lot of other letters written to her over someone she had only met once. "I…it doesn't matter. Xiexie."

"Sure. Oh, by the way, Angela says you should relax for a few days. Something about you staying up until 4 or 5?"

"O-oh…sorry."

"Don't be: we're a team. We look out for each other, even if I'm a little obvious."

"That's why people call Angela mom…"

"What?"

"Nothing of importance! Have a good day!" Mei rushed out, leaving Soldier to his punching bag and her to the pile of unorganized letters.


	6. Greetings

Hanzo let Genji guide him around the base after they had finally rested and Gin was no longer in danger. "You should meet Angela away from everyone else."

"I already met her, Genji…" Genji paused.

"Duck." Hanzo complied, a blue blur shooting over his head. Lena suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Sorry! We didn't get to meet last night: I'm Lena!" Hanzo blinked in surprise.

"…Hanzo."

"Lena often trained with me: she is quite skilled."

"Yet I never could beat you! Got to run: nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as-" She was already gone, leaving a confused Hanzo. "…well. Is she always so quick?"

"Yes: you get used to it. Reaper was my commander: I heard you met earlier."

"Yes: though he seems to be in a better mood than he was when we met."

"That is concerning. Angela! I know you met last night, but I wanted you to meet him away from everyone else." She looked up from a boy that looked surprisingly like the musician Lucio.

"Oh! What a surprise! Locarno, you can go now: try not to pick a fight with Bridgette again?"

"No promises, lady!" He raced off.

"Teenagers…" She offered her hand, and Hanzo took it.

"It is nice to meet you at last My brother has told me much about you." Angela chuckled as Genji shouted in Japanese.

"Don't embarrass me!"

"You embarrassed me in Illios!"

"You didn't even know that woman!"

"And I don't know this woman!"

"If you two boys are going to fight, I ask that you leave my office: we did just get it into working order." Angela chuckled. Hanzo turned a light red, and Genji chuckled.

"Of course. It is nice to see you again, Angela. I look forward to speaking with you later." Hanzo muttered in Japanese,

"'Speaking', hmm? I believe an action will be more likely to take place."

"Hanzo!" Genji shouted, his very armor seemingly turning red. Angela laughed as she shooed them out of her office.

"See you later, Genji. Don't destroy the base." Genji laughed.

"I suppose you are right: I did embarrass you. I believe she is here now."

"We are NOT talking to her." Genji chuckled again, leading Hanzo onwards to an office.

"Commander Morrison?"

"Enter." Soldier looked over from his punching bag, and looked surprised. "Genji. I wasn't expecting to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Hanzo took in the older man. He seemed capable, if older than before. "I have not seen Ana since last night. Is she well?" Soldier sighed.

"She's fine: we had an argument earlier today, that's all."

"Over what?" Hanzo asked.

"…It's a long story. Why don't you show Hanzo around and introduce him to everyone?"

"Hai." Genji seemed to smile at Hanzo, who allowed his brother to pull him along with little resistance. They almost passed a monkey when Genji paused. "Winston."

"Genji! It's nice to see you. I didn't know you had joined again."

"Yes, my communicator was damaged, so I couldn't let anyone know. This is Hanzo, my brother." Hanzo didn't take Winston's hand, looking over him suspiciously. Winston's hand slowly dropped.

"Err, well, it's nice to meet you."

"…Likewise."

"Sorry, I've got to run. Have a nice day!"

"You as well! Winston is the Head Scientist here." Hanzo nodded in understanding. They continued on, and Hanzo met many people: a Russian, both leaders (Though Reaper seemed less than pleased to see both of them again), Lucio, 2 Australians, a video game streamer, and a Helix soldier. Genji paused before they passed by a door.

"This is the training room: you should see inside: it's were most people meet." Hanzo sighed, watching Genji put in a code and pull the door open. A knife almost hit them.

"Shoot!" Hanzo looked inside to find someone in the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a really old western film. Genji laughed, pulling the knife out of the wall. A girl turned red.

"S-sorry! I was practicing…I-I'll just go." She raced out, brushing passed Hanzo, and Genji pulled him in. The cowboy yawned, then looked over them. His eyes widened at seeing Genji.

"Green cyborg ninja dude! Haven't seen you in a hot minute." *A minute? Genji hadn't been here in almost 8 years…*

"It has too long, partner. This is my brother, the one I told you about." Hanzo asked in Japanese,

"You told him what happened?"

"No, but I know he is aware of the basics. He is more observant than people think." Genji switched back to English. "Hanzo, this is my former partner, Jessie." Hanzo looked over the odd man as he held out a hand towards Hanzo. He didn't take the hand, nodding stiffly.

"…How do you do?"

"You're one of the formal types, ain't you?" Hanzo stared once again as the cowboy bowed to him, hands pressed together. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Hanzo-san. Jessie at your service." Hanzo was too shocked to reply. Genji and the cowboy hugged, chuckling as if they had just seen each other yesterday.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Morrison is always on my case, as usual. Now Mercy's tag-teaming me with Tracer." *Tag-teaming? Tracer?*

"I am sure it's for a good reason if Angela has joined in. May I assume Ana has as well?"

"Oh, boy, she has…You down for mess?" *Down for…what?*

"Always! Hanzo, do you wish to join us for dinner?" Hanzo looked between the two of them.

"…No. Enjoy." He walked away.

"…I can see why you were so serious when we first met." Hanzo scowled as he scaled up to the roof. He had killed his brother, and this cowboy was making light of it. Genji came up a few hours later.

"Are you alright?"

"Genji…why did I come here?"

"To protect Gin and to make a difference." Genji set his metallic hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Hanzo, you cannot carry this weight forever. I'm sure you will find someone to share your grief with here. After all: I did."

"What?"

"Why do you think Lena and I get along? It wasn't for our personalities: it was because we understood each other." Hanzo sighed. How could anyone understand what he did?


	7. Sucrose

Mei had finally sorted them all. It was nice of Mako to date them for her. She peered at them. 43 letters in total. She didn't even know Junkrat could sit still long enough to write that many. And Mako wasn't kidding: Junkrat truly was a terrible speller. She would have to read them out loud in order to understand them. Oddly, his writing was perfectly clean: no shaky words, no scrawls. It was almost as if his hands never shook. Then her door was knocked on. Mei frowned: Lena wouldn't be back now: so who was it. she opened the door to find Junkrat at her doorway. Her eyes narrowed.

"G'day, Sheila."

"What do you want, Junkrat?"

"Do you have some sucrose?" Mei paused.

"…What?" Junkrat blinked, repeating it as if he was just asking for some paper,

"Sucrose. I kind of need it."

"…why?"

"Making an EOD, what else?" Mei only got more confused.

"…Why?"

"…Soldier asked me to?"

"Oh. Well, you could always ask-wait, I may have some…here: I was doing an experiment to see if I could…it might be a little confusing…" Junkrat plopped onto the ground, looking curious. Mei blinked slowly. Did…did he want to hear what she was trying to do? "Err…I was trying to see if different chemicals combined with sucrose dissolved in oil or water would be better for an energy source: we've been drawing a lot of power from the city's power grid, and-"

"Why not just add phosphorus sulfate in oil with double the amount of sucrose? It's a controlled reaction and creates a lot of heat without open flame." Mei paused. "What?"

"But that would cause the oil to burn."

"You need the oil instead of water because phosphorus burns in water, duh. I thought you were smart." Mei turned red in anger. So much for him starting to seem nice!

"I-I don't know much about explosives, that's all. Not all of us are obsessed with fire!"

"I ain't obsessed! I just know a lot about it. I should: it's kind of my job."

"Your job? You blow things up!"

"No, I don't-well, sometimes, but that ain't all I do. I'm an EOD. Explosive ordinance is my thing: disarming, making, analyzing."

"You are a certified EOD?" Junkrat seemed offended. Mei didn't really know why: he certainly didn't act like an EOD, or at least any EOD she had met. Too excitable, too much like an explosive himself.

"Course, I am! Hell, I'm the one who was kidnapped from Australia to analyze that big explosion in Europe!"

"…Big explosion in…Wait, you were the expert sent in to investigate the Switzerland explosion?!" Junkrat paused.

"…Uh, yeah? Even Aussie's heard about that: how didn't you?" Mei turned red: Junkrat seemed confused, an expression she was getting used to seeing on his face.

"I-I was a little preoccupied…"

"…Sheila, where were you?" He sounded oddly concerned, sitting cross-legged on the round like a child would. She pushed him towards the door: the last thing she wanted to talk about was Antarctica.

"N-Nowhere!" He stood up, but stood his ground, looking worried. Mei certainly wasn't strong enough to move him quickly, but she was desperately trying to.

"Where were you? And why don't you look older? Did you freeze? Is that why you were wearing that big coat?"

"It's none of your business!" Mei shouted, finally managing to shove Junkrat out of her room and slam the door. She slid to the ground in front of the door, tears forming. Banging sounded, then it went quiet. A few hours later, someone knocked.

"Mei? The door is budged."

"W-wedged, Zarya." She opened the door, and was suddenly wrapped into a hug. She began crying again.

"Who did this?"

"I-it's fine. I'm sorry…"

"Nyet. It is not fine. Who hurt you?"

"…It was just Junkrat again." Zarya set Mei on her shoulder. "Zarya? Zarya, what are you doing?"

"We are going to have a conversation with this…Junkrat."

"Zarya, no!"

"Zarya, DA!" Mei continued trying to convince the Russian otherwise, but she just kept moving forward to the Junker's room, where she knocked loudly.

"I got it!"

"Zarya, please-" The door opened, and Junkrat opened it, looking confused.

"…G'day?"

"You have hurt my friend, Junker."

"I did?"

"Zarya, it's fine!"

"No, it is not!"

"I didn't mean to upset her. I was just asking for some Sucrose, and we got into a discussion that got her mad, and she didn't know about the European explosion thing, and I was asking how…oh, that upset you, didn't it?" Zarya paused.

"…how would she know of the Switzerland explosion? She was in Antarctica."

"She was?! That's the only country I haven't been to! What's it like?"

"She was frozen for 10 years, Junker!" Junkrat's face fell rapidly. Mei didn't know his face could do anything but smile or frown, but he looked truly mortified at the new information.

"…In a chuck of ice?" Mei stuttered, turning red,

"N-not exactly. Zarya, it's fine! He doesn't need to-"

"Shut it!" Junkrat shouted. Zarya paused, as did Mei. "It's obvious she don't want to talk about whatever happened! I didn't mean to upset her: I was just wondering what happened. Sorry I brought up bad memories. Here: I had some extra phosphorus: just don't open it underwater! Aloha!" He raced off, something tucked under his arm. Both girls stood in the doorway, Zarya visibly confused.

"…Did he…"

"I think he just apologized…Zarya, I understand wanting to protect me, but I don't like talking about that. It just…it just brings up the memories of being alone again."

"I should have listened to you earlier. It makes me angry when someone is hurting from someone else's actions."

"I know: I feel the same way, but please. I'm not as fragile as I was when you found me. I still am fragile, but I can handle a lot more now. So please: let me handle Junkrat." Zarya sighed.

"Very well. But I do not like his attitude: no one should take hurting someone so casually."


	8. Similar

Hanzo sighed as he walked through the base again, mentally making note of where everyone would be. Lena, Genji, and Bridgette would be training. Winston, Mei, and Lucio would be working on some kind of electronic system. Ana, Soldier, Reinhardt, and Reaper would be arguing again: they seemed to do that a lot since he had arrived. Angela, Satya, Pharah, and Zarya would be having a 'girl night': Hanzo really didn't want to know what that meant with those 3 involved. Widow and Bastion would be in the garden: he didn't know what Widow did there, but it made him uncomfortable with how still she always was, even with his own training. The Australians would be in their hovel, making awful noises until someone got annoyed enough to address them. The streamer Hana would be playing some game online, wasting hours away like Genji used to do. His heart panged at the memory. The only one he never could account for outside of meal times was the cowboy. The cowboy walked out of the computer room, yawning obscenely as he stretched just as Hanzo turned the corner. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. It never ceased to amaze him how…annoying the man was. He was always poorly dressed in that ridiculous outfit, worn hat that clearly needed several repair jobs always on his head. And he consistently tried to start a conversation with Hanzo. He went to go the other direction, but it was too late: the cowboy had spotted him.

"How-" Hanzo growled, saying clearly,

"I do not have time for your ramblings."

"Well, alright, don't get your kimono in a twist." *It's a hakama, westerner.* He swore under his breath in Japanese, walking away. "Heh. See ya 'round Dodge, partner." *It's Colorado, not Dodge!* Hanzo went to whirl around, but the cowboy was already walking away. He growled again, walking on. Hanzo kept walking around the base, waiting for Widow's clockwork departure from the garden, until he heard Genji's voice.

"He has…difficulties talking."

"He's downright antisocial, pal." It was Genji talking to the cowboy.

"Allow him to adjust: many things have changed in a short period of time."

"Look, I ain't tryin' to pressure Hanzo, but he can't even let me get out a 'howdy' before tellin' me to shut my pie hole. I just want to talk for 5 minutes, get to know him! Or at least let me say a howdy-do!"

"It took me a long time to open up as well."

"No, it didn't: it took you a while to relax. They ain't the same." Hanzo turned away. Who cares if Widow was in the courtyard? He wanted clear air, away from his brother, the annoying cowboy, and everyone else on this continent! Away from the reminder of all he'd done. He reached the courtyard quickly, Widow completely gone: she must have decided to go inside early due to the winter cold. He scaled the wall with ease, sitting a few feet from the ledge to calm down. It wasn't his brother's fault he was antisocial, or easily frustrated. It was a trait he'd had since he was a child. It was just heightened after killing his brother. He was a complete failure…He spun, facing the cowboy. How had he even gotten up here?

"Why are you here?"

"I live here, partner. So, come up to the roof a lot?"

"That is none of your concern. Leave." The cowboy gave a soft sigh.

"Look, I'm tryin' to be friendly, and all I'm getting' from you is threats, and I don't like it."

"Then leave me alone."

"Not an option: you're part of a team, so shoot, start actin' like it!" Hanzo growled. How dare he. Hanzo drew his bow, aiming right at the cowboy's skull. To his surprise, the cowboy had a gun aimed right at Hanzo's skull. And he seemed to be…frustrated. "Okay, we got a standoff. Not my intent…I have a bad tendency of tickin' people off when we first meet. So, if you would lower the weapon."

"And leave myself open to attack?"

"Wow, you've got trust issues. Way I see it, we've got 3 options here: you lower your bow so I can lower my gun, and we have a civil conversation; you keep your bow up and we have a civil conversation, or we shoot each other. Way you're holdin', I can guarantee we won't miss, so we both die. Take your pick, but we ain't that different-"

"We are nothing alike!" The cowboy's gaze seemed to harden.

"20 bucks says you're wrong." Hanzo hesitated. It could be a trick, but the cowboy had done nothing to aggravate him on purpose, and had only revealed a weapon when Hanzo drew on him first…He lowered the bow to his side, unhitching the arrow. The cowboy lowered his gun. "Alright then."

"…I almost killed someone very close to me."

"I did kill 'em." Hanzo looked up in complete shock. The cowboy wouldn't meet his gaze. He was being truthful.

"I joined the Yakuza."

"Deadlock Gang, basically the Mid-West version of the Yakuza." Hanzo blinked: The cowboy was now meeting his gaze firmly, steel behind the stare.

"I have 93% accuracy."

"99." Hanzo's eyes bulged, the cowboy only giving a slight smirk.

"I have only trusted three people with my life."

"Same." The cowboy seemed happy.

"…I almost killed 2 of them."

"Same." His tone drastically shifted.

"I tend to have bad introductions."

"Same, but it's alright. Speakin' of similarities, we both got a beard, we both use ranged weapons, we both got an accent, we both see Genji as a brother, and we both drink too much."

"…I do not have 20 dollars."

"'s fine. I've been tryin' to break the gamblin' habit for a while, anyways. I'm guessin' you almost killed Genji, which is why he don't like talkin' about his past?"

"Yes. It…it was never something I wanted."

"No one wants that kind of responsibility." Something in his voice seemed to drip with understanding, and Hanzo looked up to see a very serious cowboy. He then smiled; the look gone. "So, you goin' to eat, or what? We have ramen, beans, and…ramen." Hanzo shook his head.

"…Very well, cowboy."

"Please, call me Jessie."

"…Call me Hanzo."


	9. First Letter

"Dear doctor May-Lang Sow"

"He misspelled my name, but not badly, considering most people don't learn pinyin."

"I think we got off on the rong foot when we first met."

"That's one way of saying it, considering he tried to blow me up…" Mei frowned at the memory.

"I fot you were cold, so I was going two warm you up." Mei reread this sentence several times to make sure she read correctly.

"He considers exploding someone warming them up? I could have died. I suppose it was kind that he thought of doing it, but how do you not know explosions kill people when you're supposedly an EOD?"

"Anyways, Roadie-" Mei frowned, trying to think of who 'Roadie' was.

"Oh, Roadhog!"

"Is teaching me how two rite and suggested riting let hers two someone. I fot of you."

"That's nice, but how didn't he know how to write? He would have to have learned all about explosives from auditory learning, or experience…" She thought back to his appearance: the soot, burnt hair, missing limb…it didn't seem that implausible anymore.

"I ad riped fem up becaus som of fem ad som realy stupid qestons-" Mei frowned, looking at the letter.

"There are no stupid questions! Everyone has a different degree of learning! And based on his spelling, it is slow…" "But Roadie taped fem back togefer. Aparentle, all lot of fings I fink are stupid mean a lot two me. Australia-" She read the word again.

"He knows how to spell Australia, but not a lot of other words? Odd…"

"Dosnt av any male sistams anymore, so I didnt male fem two you."

"Australia doesn't have any post offices? That's bizarre." Mei thought back to her 2 day trip to Australia. "…Perhaps it's not that bizarre…"

"Ya. Anyways, Roadie fot I shod mak som new frends, since I onle av him, so I fot May-be you want two be frends?" Mei gave a quiet chuckle.

"Maybe he's not as bad as he seems…"

"You dont av two, but Id like it. Sin'ear lay-" Mei frowned.

"Sin'ear lay…sear….oh. Sincerely."

"Jamison Fawkes. PS: Im stil orking on speling. Sory."

"Wow…he sounds so…different in writing. And I didn't consider how Australia would treat people who live there. They wouldn't be able to go to school, or anything like I did…I'm the bully in this situation…" The door was banged on, and Mei jumped, the paper going flying. She tried to catch it, but it got wedged behind her desk. She clumbsily pulled open the door. There was Jamison with a puzzled frown. "Oh, Junkrat!"

"G'day. So, I didn't mean to upset you yesterday."

"N-no, I should have handled it better, dui be qui."

"mei guo xi." He replied automatically. Mei paused, Junkrat blinking at her. "…What?"

"…You know Mandarin?"

"Um, no? I just know a few phrases and such. Ju qi ni de shou (Put your hands up), Touxiang, fouze women hui kai qiang (Surrender or we will shoot), Ni bei baoweile (You're surrounded), that sort of thing. Did I say it wrong?"

"N-no, it was perfect pronunciation. That's why I was surprised. N-not because of you, but most people from Latin based languages have trouble pronouncing guan hua correctly."

"…guan hua?"

"Uh, Mandarin. Sorry, I sometimes mixed my languages up."

"…You apologize too much." She turned red.

"W-well, at least I do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Y-you've yet to actually say an apology! I had a panic attack because of what you said!" Junkrat's face fell deep into the earth. Mei paused: what had she said to upset him this time?!

"…I made you have a panic attack?" His voice was small, insecure. Mei blinked. *He knows what a panic attack is?*

"…Uh, it's fine, it's not the first time I've had one…" His face fell even lower.

"You've had more than one?"

"I-I don't have a lot of…confidence, so I deal with a lot of anxiety. Panic attacks aren't uncommon with people who have anxiety…" Mei felt herself turn even brighter red as Junkrat stared at her. "P-please don't b-be mad."

"Why would I be mad at you? You've never done anything to me."

"…S-sorry?"

"…Look, Sheila, I don't hurt people on purpose, especially when they haven't done anything to me or Roadie. So, I'm…I feel really bad about upsetting you."

"…Have you had a panic attack?" Junkrat's face rapidly changed to one of aloofness. It didn't fit him at all.

"No, why would I have? G'day." Mei watched him head out to the courtyard.

"…Why does he hide?" She set the letter inside her desk, heading to the Junker's room. She knocked quietly, and Roadhog answered the door. He seemed surprised.

"…Dr. Zhou."

"Hello…do you want me to call you Mako or Roadhog?"

"Either one is fine."

"Okay…I was wondering if you could tell me more about Junkrat?"

"Jamie? …I don't really feel comfortable talking about him when he's not here. Do you have something in particular you want to know?"

"…Has he ever…panicked?" Mako's face rapidly shifted, but Mei couldn't tell what he was trying to express.

"…That's something that's very personal to him, Dr. Zhou. I don't feel comfortable sharing it."

"I understand. One more question, though. Why does he…hide? It's clear, if only from the first letter I've read, he genuinely cares. But why does he hide that?" Mako's face continued to shift, and Mei finally recognized the expression: it was one of sorrow.

"…Do you know what happened in Australia?"

"…Not precisely, though I did go to Australia for a few days once, and I had a friend who was Australian."

"Omnics destroyed that world." He spat out the word Omnic, and Mei felt a shudder go up her spine. "And with it, those things destroyed the possibility of kindness. It's a miracle Jamie didn't lose his humanity, Dr. Zhou. Excuse me, and good day." The door slammed in Mei's face, and she could swear she heard him crying behind the door. She didn't knock again, walking back to her room. *What happened to Junkrat that was so...horrible?*


	10. Roommates

Hanzo sighed as he sat up: once again, his brother had not entered their shared room, and once again, a nightmare is what woke him at 5 in the morning. He headed to the firing range, figuring it wouldn't hurt to get some practice alone. To his surprise, Jessie was there, focused solely on the target. He didn't even respond to Hanzo's appearance. He also looked furious. Hanzo hesitated to interrupt him, but he didn't have time to respond before he heard Jessie shout,

"I ain't in the mood, Reyes!" 6 bullets went into the center of the target, Jessie scowling deeply.

"…I am not Reyes, though I am concerned…"

"I'm fine." He growled, firing another round into the target.

"…of course." Hanzo set up, shooting his own target steadily. He didn't miss either, though he definitely understood why Jessie had a 99% accuracy. But even though he never missed the target, he certainly wasn't completely precise: the bull's eye was scattered with bullets, and a few hit the inner section of the target, though that might have only been because of how angry he was.

"D*** that Yankee, with his music and his freaking shouting matches with Morrison, and his sarcastic a**holeness!" Jessie shouted, firing again. Hanzo released another arrow, then looked at Jessie in confusion and concern. Genji appeared, looking just as concerned, even with Hanzo unable to see his face.

"…McCree, I think you should stop shooting." Genji stated.

"I stop shooting when I stop imagining his freaking face!"

"…Why are you upset at the wraith?" Jessie turned to face Hanzo, and he instantly wished he hadn't asked. Pure fury was behind his eyes, and Hanzo could almost see smoke pouring from his ears.

"Oh, gee, I don't plum know. Maybe because he killed my entire team besides Genji? Maybe because he didn't tell me he wasn't dead? Or, maybe it's because he's so freakin' stubborn, he won't even listen to Morrison's ideas without getting' into a shoutin' match with him! Or the fact he blasts his d*** music every night while I'm tryin' to sleep, or his constant arguin' with Widow that just gets him madder and then he takes it out on me, or HIS D*** EXERCISING AT 3 IN THE D*** MORNING!" Hanzo drew back as Jessie shot the target more, fury seeping from his very skin. Genji gently grabbed the cowboy's arm, forcing the gun to lower without touching it.

"Okay, Jessie. You need to calm down."

"I'm fine, Genji."

"No, you are not. I have yet to hear you curse until just now."

"…I was swearin'?" Genji nodded, easing the gun into Jessie's holdster. "…Man, I'm pissed at him."

"Clearly." Hanzo wasn't sure what just happened: he hadn't seen Jessie get that mad yet, so to see it was honestly concerning. "…How long have you and him been having arguments?"

"Daily. I tried to tell Morrison it was a bad idea, but the boy scout wouldn't listen."

"…Why don't we change rooms?" Genji offered calmly. Jessie scoffed.

"I don't think switching room will solve the problem."

"No, as in I would room with Gabriel, and you would room with my brother." Hanzo paused, saying in Japanese,

"Genji, I don't know if that would work well. From what I understand, you're not fond of him, either."

"True, but I don't have to sleep in the room."

"Look, partner, I appreciate it, but I am a complete mess. The last thing I want is to tick your brother off." Genji laughed, and Hanzo scoffed.

"I shared a room with Genji when we were younger. I doubt someone could top his…disorganization."

"Trust me, Jessie. You are nothing compared to my old room."

"…That scares me." Genji chuckled, as did Hanzo. "…Alright, but could you 2 talk to Reyes about it? I doubt I could talk to him without ticking him off: he talked to Widow again this morning."

"Okay, but please stop shooting. It's almost 7."

"Right, breakfast…" Jessie put his guns away and walked out, still grumbling to himself.

"…Does he often get that upset at the wraith?"

"He hasn't for quite a while, though it wasn't uncommon when I first joined. I think Gabriel's recent actions have aggravated the past issue."

"Likely… should we find the wraith had get the discussion over with?"

"Yes: he gets angrier the later it gets." It didn't take long to meet Reaper: he was watching Ana training the kids. Genji said quietly, "Gabriel?"

"What?" His very tone said he was done with the day, and it wasn't even time for breakfast.

"Jessie is going to trade rooms with me. I will be becoming your new roommate."

"Don't give a f***." He hissed; eyes still glued to the training. "…One of you 2 going to train them?"

"Likely me: Ana approached me last night." Genji stated. Hanzo frowned: Reinhardt had approached him about the same thing. Reaper broke his intense stare, looking at them. Fury was in his eyes.

"Locarno's a me, Arach's a Jessie, and Gin's a pain in the a**. Don't hold back." He then walked out.

"…That went well." Hanzo stated.

"…I'm concerned. Gabriel isn't typically that extreme with his anger."

"Hmm." That Thursday night, Hanzo couldn't sleep: they were going to trade rooms over the weekend for time. He grunted, climbing out of bed and heading to the cafeteria. Then he heard shouts.

"You have the intel, Widow! They keep growing, and you just keep stalling!" It was Reaper, and he was in his office, which was strange in and of itself.

"So? I thought you liked my stalling, Cherie." It was Widow, and it sounded as if she was trying to…flirt, of all things.

"I am not your 'Cherie'. You have to tell us something!"

"Alright, I will." Her tone had shifted back to emotionless. "Bite me."

"Widow." A grunt sounded, and Widow chuckled breathlessly: it sounded as if she had been shoved against the wall with a fist over her throat.

"Aw, did I upset you, Cherie?"

"Amelie, please." The anger had faded away. Reaper was literally begging her to give the information. Silence reigned for quite a long time, and then a muffled thud: the door opened, and Hanzo quietly entered another room before he was spotted.

"Amelie is dead."

"…I know." Reaper said softly as Hanzo watched Widow walk away.


	11. Pyromaniac

Mei hurried along, bright red. How could she have overslept?! It was the second official meeting! Of course, them making it at 6 in the morning didn't make it easier. She opened the door as quietly as she could, thankful to see not only was she late, but several others were as well. Widow, McCree, Hana and the Junkers weren't here either. At least she wasn't the last one there. She muttered an apology quietly, and took a seat. Hana and McCree burst in at the same time, Hana looking embarrassed, and McCree looking amused.

"Sorry! My mom needed help with her phone again!"

"I just overslept."

"At least you're here, I guess." Mei couldn't blame Morrison's frustration: McCree was always late for every meeting Morrison had ever called from what Mei had heard. Widow came in next. She didn't apologize, simply taking a seat in the back with a blank expression. Morrison waited a few more minutes, than began. Mei was taking notes diligently so she could give it to Mako later. It was 40 minutes into the discussion about training the kids when Junkrat threw open the door, grinning. Mako was beside him, looking sheepish.

"G'Day!"

"…You're 49 minutes late." Reaper growled.

"I know, but 6 ain't a good time for a meeting!"

"…Sit down." Morrison stated, apparently not up for arguing. Mako pushed Junkrat into the nearest seat, sighing heavily. "As I was saying, we need to set up a schedule for training as Ana and Reinhardt have a mission, and I can't train them every week."

"We get it. You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes." Widow stated. Reaper seemed like he was trying not to laugh, while Morrison looked furious.

"Right…So, who can do it?" It took a few minutes to get a list of everyone: Tracer, Lucio, Winston, and Zarya signed up first, followed shortly by McCree, Genji, Hanzo, and Pharah. Junkrat then shouted,

"Could I help?!" Everything paused.

"Um, Junkrat-"

"Jamie's fine."

"Jamie, I…don't think you should."

"Why?" Morrison seemed uncomfortable.

"You…don't exactly have the best…track record." Jamie frowned.

"…Track? I don't do track…Lucio does, though!" Mei wanted to laugh, but was more confused as to why he was so against Jamie helping out. Then it hit her. He was a criminal. He had MURDERED people, and was wanted in every country. He was dangerous. Those letters were making her forget that fact. But…he was so sweet, and naïve in those letters. Maybe he truly didn't know what he was doing was wrong?

"I mean…your record." Jamie's face frowned, then he tilted his head.

"…You mean because I'm wanted in 195 countries?"

"…Yes."

"Aren't you all wanted by 193? Do 2 more countries make that big a difference?" Mako whispered something into Jamie's ear as Morrison looked more and more uncomfortable. Jamie's face flushed. "Oh…I never killed anyone on purpose." Morrison paused, looking at him in surprise.

"…What the hell do you think throwing bombs does?"

"It was just nitrose!"

"Just-it was an explosive, you dingo!" Jamie's face went dark.

"Um-" Mei said hesitantly, making both of the arguing men look at her. "E-err…I don't think it would be a bad idea to have Jamison train them? H-he is very good with explosives…?" Jamie's face brightened, smiling widely. Mei noticed for the first time his teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"We don't need more pyromaniacs." Something went flying, hitting Morrison right in the jaw. He looked at it in surprise, then stared: it was a crumpled piece of paper. "What?" Mei gasped, covering her mouth in horror: she'd thrown her notes at her commanding officer!

"S-sorry, sir!" Morrison looked up at her in surprise. "B-but I-I…" She took a deep breath. *This is just like giving a climatology report: don't be nervous. "I don't think it's right to say something like that. Yes, he and Roadhog went on a crime spree, but they stopped over 10 years ago, going back to Australia quietly. Most of their arrest warrants have expired. Besides…h-he did join to help kids, didn't he?" She thought she remembered Widowmaker mentioning something like that a few weeks ago…Morrison blinked slowly, Jamie looking up at her in surprise.

"…Alright. You can sign up, as long as Roadhog is with you." Mei heard Morrison mutter quietly as she went up to get her notes back, "I can at least trust him to not blow something up." Her face went red in rage, but she didn't argue. How dare he?! After the meeting, Mei was asked to stay. "Mei, you've been glaring at me since I had that argument with Jamie." Mei took a deep breath.

"There is no following her in this fierce vein. It's…it's nothing."

"No, you only quote Shakespeare when you're really upset. What?"

"Did you even look at their past crimes?!" Mei shouted, finally snapping.

"…Yes?"

"Then you know exactly why I'm upset! You're saying they're going to hurt children!"

"They kidnapped a 5-year-old: I wouldn't put it past them."

"I read that report, SIR. The child returned home in better shape than he left!"

"They are unstable, Mei. I don't know what's going on with you: you were dead set against them joining before."

"I…I was, and I won't deny that. But…they won't hurt kids. Adults, definitely, but can you blame them? Look at what Australia went through because of adults."

"Suits, that's what Jamie calls them. We're 'suits': do you really think he cares who he hurts, as long as he gets to blow something up?!"

"HAS HE?!" Morrison pulled back as Mei shouted. She took a deep breath. "Has he blown anything up since he's been here? The only damage he's done to the base is when something he was working on detonated. There was no damage other than him losing more hair. I know why you're hesitant to trust them, but if you can trust Widow enough to let them on base, you can trust them enough to teach."

"…alright, but only one week. And you watch them: I have a lot of things to handle." She walked out of the room, and saw Jamie talking with Mako. He waved to her happily: Mei waved back, smiling. He didn't seem as annoying now.


	12. Forgiveness

Hanzo chose not to mention what he had overheard: he wasn't even sure if it had to do with Talon or their twins. The room change went without a hitch, though Jessie certainly was messy: he didn't even know how he had so much stuff, considering how long he'd been on the run. As soon as the room change had happened, both Reaper and Jessie were in much higher spirits. In fact, Jessie seemed to be…at peace. Until Hanzo woke from a nightmare and found Jessie sound asleep, hat on the ground. Hanzo stood up, frowning at the sight: Jessie was almost always either asleep elsewhere or awake before Hanzo was. He looked at Jessie's messy hair: he'd never seen it before. It was almost as long as Hanzo's own hair, wavy, tangled. It looked like he hadn't had a shower in weeks, or at least hadn't washed his hair in weeks. Hanzo picked up his hat, inspecting it. It was even worse than he thought it had been: ink was stained on the inside of the hat, making him think Jessie had fished it out of a dumpster. Blood stained it in speckles, as if it had been through more than a few fights. A bullet hole went clean through the top of it. Then the wear itself. It was as if Jessie had worn it for well over 20 years nonstop. It was almost beyond repair as far as Hanzo was concerned. Jessie grunted, looking distressed. Hanzo kept staring at the hat. How could Jessie even handle having this mess of leather on his skull?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY HAT FOR?!" Hanzo jumped as Jessie grabbed it from him gruffly.

"It was on the ground, Jessie." Jessie secured it on his head. "Why haven't you cleaned it?" Jessie looked away.

"…Long story I ain't sharin'."

"It's a hat, and it would last a lot longer if you repaired it."

"It ain't mine."

"…Even more of a reason to repair it."

"I ain't repairin' it. Why are you even up before the cock crows?"

"…Cock crows?"

"3 in the mornin'."

"Ah. Nothing to concern you about."

"Nightmare about Genji or Gin?" Hanzo looked at Jessie in surprise. "I've had enough of my own fair share of night terrors to know when someone else is havin' them. Relax: I don't share secrets."

"…Genji. It's not the first time I've had it. Do not concern yourself."

"I ain't, but you could probably talk to him about it. Or just let it go."

"You expect me to forgive myself?" Hanzo scoffed. He was getting tired of everyone telling him that.

"Nah, Genji's on your case about that enough." Hanzo frowned: what was the cowboy's angle?

"…So you don't think I should?" Jessie sighed, sitting up.

"We ain't gettin' sleep tonight, are we? Look, I'm not sayin' either way. What I am sayin' is Genji forgave you a long time ago." Hanzo scowled, looking away.

"Yes, with some Omnic monk."

"No: in Blackwatch." Hanzo paused, looking at Jessie in surprise. He was looking out the window with a calm expression. "…About a year in, he and I were trainin'. Reyes was always rough on us, since we were his top guys. Every once in a while, I convinced Genji to skip trainin' for the day. Reyes always got ticked, but it was worth it to breath. That day was one of them. We were on the roof-he never got how I could climb up there, heh. He asked if…what did he say? 'Do you think even the worst person can be forgiven?' I laughed at the time, but I knew he was serious. I asked what he thought the worst person had done. He didn't reply, but I figured he was talkin' about what happened to him, that made him a cyborg. I laughed. Couldn't help it. He got all offended and started tellin' me to forget it, but I answered him."

"…What did you say, and why did you laugh?" Jessie looked back at Hanzo with a sad smile.

"Do you really think cuttin' someone to ribbons is the worst thin' someone can do?"

"…It was my brother."

"It was also your job. I've seen some bad stuff, Hanzo. Really bad stuff. I'm sure you've seen some bad stuff, too. Forget the fact he's your brother." Hanzo looked at Jessie for a solid minute, then looked away. *It really isn't the worst way to die.* "Yeah. It was a fight, partner. You didn't murder anyone in cold blood."

"…Have you?"

"…yeah, I have." Hanzo frowned, looking at Jessie in concern. Jessie was back to looking out the window. "…you know what the worse way to die is?"

"…I haven't thought about it."

"Bullet wound to the lung. You drown in your own blood."

"…Are you alright?" Jessie laughed hollowly.

"Sorry, partner. I get a little dark when I first wake up."

"No, it is fine. I just am concerned you are planning your own…death."

"Nah. It helps me cope, thinkin' about it. Sorry."

"It is alright. Genji did mention you are a lot more complicated than people first see."

"Nah, I ain't that complicated. I've just been through the mill."

"…The mill?"

"A lot."

"Ah. So, what happened after you asked that?"

"He went quiet for a while. Then asked 'is it bad to forgive someone for doing such a thin'?' I laughed again. Not if they mean a lot to you." Silence fell briefly, Hanzo thinking about what Jessie had said. "So do you have to forgive yourself? No. Go ahead and wallow in it, keep hatin' yourself." Hanzo frowned at Jessie's forcefulness. "But realize that if the one you hurt forgave you, you don't have a right to keep hurtin' yourself for it."

"…I'm surprised. Genji was right."

"What was he right about?"

"I did find someone who understood."

"Hey, we got all kinds: even got a monkey!" Hanzo smiled softly, laying down again. "…Wanna go shootin'?"

"Certainly: I will not go back to sleep."

"Neither of us will, partner."


	13. Lessons

Mei regretted her outburst at the meeting: Zarya had been questioning her as to why her opinion had changed so rapidly; Soldier kept pestering her over Jamie's improvement; and Reaper seemed to be popping up everywhere, looking as though he wanted to talk to her about something. She was glad when she finally got back to her room: peace at last. Even though Lena was technically her roommate, she was rarely ever even there, always working on something or another. Maybe that's why they got along. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted, peeling off her parka. Much more lack of sleep, and she would snap, she just knew. Then she remembered that the Junkers were supposed to teach that week. She grumbled in frustration, but pulled her parka on again and hurried along. She didn't go in the training room: instead, she headed to the observation room, turning on the sound. The kids were there first, not that she was surprised. Locarno seemed bored, stretching casually. Alice looked nervous. The twins…well, Mei had never been able to read those two. And the newest arrival was slumped against the wall, flipping a knife threateningly. It had been about 10 minutes before Locarno said,

"Do you think that old guy decided we were done?"

"And not tell us? Dad may not be the most open person, but he wouldn't stop training without telling us."

"Then maybe the other guy-Reinhardt, I think?" Locarno pressed.

"Or maybe they just figured we would entertain ourselves." Gin inputted, still flipping his knife. Then the door opened, and Jamie suddenly appeared.

"G'Day!" No one was expecting that. Behind him was Mako, huffing quietly.

"Sorry for being late: Soldier didn't tell us when training was supposed to take place."

"Oh, well, okay…who are-" Arach interrupted,

"Aren't you 2 those nuts that are wanted internationally?" Mortica hissed,

"Arach! That's-"

"Yeah!" All 5 kids looked at him. Mei couldn't tell if they were amazed or confused. Jamie started setting out stuff as he chatted. "Well, technically, it's a global warrant, since we're wanted in every country, but close enough! I mean, it's not like it matters either way to me: just wanted to see around. Australia ain't the best place anymore."

"Because they blew themselves up." Gin spat. Jamie tightened, and Mei could swear he was muttering something to himself that sounded an awful lot like a bomb ticking down.

"…But, I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to teach you in a week, so I'm gonna try my best!"

"What can an Australian pyro/murderer team teach us?" Gin pushed.

"First off, I know a lot more than people think. Secondly, Mako's from New Zealand."

"Same thing, pyro." Jamie tensed again.

"Use the right word: EOD. Explosive Ordinance Disposal Expert, if you want to spell it out. Here ya go!" He cheerfully handed each of them a bomb. "Try to disarm them!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jamie just smiled in reply to Locarno. Mei was just about ready to faint. He gave BOMBS to CHILDREN?! Time seemed to slow, then all 5 exploded…into glitter. Jamie grinned as pink, blue, and green confetti coated them all, himself included. Mako had stood well to the side. Alice coughed out a piece that went up her nose, Arach brushing over a thousand pieces off Mortica, looking at Jamie with murderous intent. Jamie seemed oblivious about this, still smiling. He then took one out of his own bag, grabbing a knife from the weapons rack. He disarmed it in seconds.

"See? Ain't that hard, if you have over…how long have I been doing this?"

"30 years."

"Right." As he spoke, he was continuing to dismantle the explosive. "So, my preference in nitrose: more controlled than most other explosives, though I do sometimes use gunpowder, phosphorus, other stuff, in a pinch. I am a Junker." In less than a minute, he'd removed the wires, detonator, and separated the explosive: in this case, a confetti cannon. "I didn't learn over a week, if my limbs can say such!" He chuckled, then started putting the bomb back together. "But I know my stuff. And if you want, I can teach you some of it. Not enough to do what I do, but enough to live." He revealed the now repaired explosive and put it back into his bag.

"And you didn't think to tell us they were duds?" Jamie's smile faded slightly.

"You never know in the field: they may have been Octanitrocubane, or lead styphnate. Could have been a dud, but are you willing to risk the lives of everyone on that chance?"

"…What is Octa…" Locarno seemed to be trying to think of how to pronounce it. "What are those?"

"What are those?" Jamie frowned, looking confused. "Oh! Right, people don't know that, Rat…Anyways, Octanitrocubane is one of the most violative explosives in the world. Lead styphnate is radioactive and poisonous."

"…How can we trust you? You're a criminal." It was Alice, and she sounded…nervous about him. Not that Mei could blame her. Being introduced by being asked to disarm a bomb was not the best way to earn trust…

"I like kids! And I could've given you active explosives." His smile flashed, and it seemed almost wicked. "You wouldn't have known the difference. But!" His real smile was back. "I didn't! OI! Who wants to play dodgeball?!" Mei frowned at the rapid change of topic. Based on the kids' reaction, she wasn't the only one, but they weren't opposed. It didn't take long for them to hit out Mako, who calmly sat down. Mortica was able to stay in the game for longer than Mei expected: Gin got hit out first, then Mortica. Then the other 3 decided to team up on Jamie. He was madly cackling, swinging around like Winston would, dodging their strikes like they were nothing. Then Alice got a hit on his forehead. He fell almost 15 feet, but Mako caught him. Jamie blinked up at him, and Mei breathed out in relief. The kids laughed, continuing to play. It looked like the first bit of fun they'd had in a while. Mei was about to head out when she heard Jamie say something, sounding disorientated.

"Mate, I think I broke myself again."


End file.
